rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundtracks
1)'' ''Austin & Ally TRACKLIST: 1.Heard It on the Radio 2.A Billion Hits 3.Not A Love Song 4.Illusion 5.Na Na Na (The Summer Song) 6.Double Take 7.It's Me, It's You 8.Heart Beat 9.Better Together 10.The Way That You Do 11.Break Down The Walls 12.Can't Do It Without You Bonus Tracks 13.Crazy 4 U (feat.R5) 14.What Do I Have to Do? (feat R5) '2) Austin & Ally : Turn It Up' 1. Upside Down 2.Me And You 3.Who U R 4.Superhero 5.Parachute 6.What We're About 7.Chasin' the Beat of My Heart 8.Stuck on You 9.Redial 10.Steal Your Heart 11.Better Than This 12.I Think About You 13.Unstoppable ' Bonus Tracks' 14. Finally Me 15.Face 2 Face (feat.Debby Ryan) 16.Who I Am Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks 17. Don't Look Down 18. Got It 2 '3) Can You Feel It - Single' 1.Can You Feel It '4)Disney Channel : Play It Loud (4 Songs From Austin & Ally)' 1.Cloud 9 (from Cloud 9) 2.Better In Stereo (From Liv & Maddie) 3.You Can Come to Me (From Austin & Ally) 4.Timeless (From Austin & Ally) 5.Best Year (From Jessie) 6.The Me That You Don't See (From Austin & Ally) 7.On Top Of The World (From Liv & Maddie) 8.Remember Me (from Shake It Up) 9.Ring Ring (From Shake It Up) 10.Let's Get Tricky (From Shake It Up) 11.I Got That Rock And Roll (From Austin & Ally) 12.DNA (From Ant Farm) 13.Dancing By Myself (From Ant Farm) 14.Austin & Ally Glee Club Mash Up (From Austin & Ally) '5)Disney Channel Holiday Playlist (1 Song From Austin & Ally and 1 Song From R5) ' 1.Shake Santa Shake (From Shake It Up) 2.Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree 3.Christmas Soul (From Austin & Ally) 4.Jingle Bell Rock 5.My Song For You (From Good Luck Charlie) 6.Winter Wonderland 7.Christmas Is Coming (R5) 8.All I Want For Christmas Is You 9.Christmas Night 10.Happy Universal Holidays (From Zeke and Luther) '5)Teen Beach Movie Soundtrack' 1.Oxygen 2.Surf Crazy 3.Cruisin for a Bruisin 4.Falling For Ya 5.Meant to Be 6.Like Me 7.Meant To Be (Reprise 1) 8.Can't Stop Singing 9.Meant to Be (Reprise 2) 10.Surf's Up 11.Coolest Cat In Town 12.Surf Crazy Finale 6)'' ''Austin & Ally: Take It From The Top 1.Can't Do It Without You 2)Take It From The Top 3)No Place Like Home 4)Play My Song 5)Dance Like Nobody's Watching 7)'' ''Disney Holidays Unwrapped 1)Christmas Wrapping 2)Shake Santa Shake 3)Favorite Time Of Year 4.I Love Christmas (From Austin & Ally) 5)Snowflakes 6)Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow 7)Lights All Over The World 8)Christmas Is Coming 9)It's Finally Christmas 10)All I Want For Christmas 8)'' ''Teen Beach 2 Soundtrack 1)Best Summer Ever 2)On My Own 3)Right Where I Wanna Be 4)Falling For Ya (Reprise 2) 5)Wanna Be With You 6)Twist Your Frown Upside Down 7)Silver Screen 8)Rescue Me 9)Gotta Be Me 10)Meant To Be (Reprise 3) 11)That's How We Do 12)Starting Over Category:Soundtracks Category:Austin & Ally Category:Austin & Ally Turn It Up Category:Teen Beach Movie Category:Disney Channel Holiday Playlist Category:Can You Feel It Category:Ross Lynch Category:Ross Lynch Media